1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having an ice making apparatus installed at a door of a cooling chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is designed to supply cooling air generated through a refrigeration cycle to a cooling chamber and a freezing chamber so as to keep various foodstuffs in a cooled or frozen state, and includes a body forming the cooling chamber and the freezing chamber, a cooling chamber door and a freezing chamber door to open/close the cooling chamber and the freezing chamber, respectively, an ice making apparatus for making ice, and a dispenser allowing a user to take out water or ice.
Recently, among such refrigerators, as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-565621, there is a refrigerator in which a cooling chamber which is frequently used is disposed above a freezing chamber for the sake of convenience, and a dispenser is installed at a cooling chamber door that opens/closes the cooling chamber.
In this conventional refrigerator, an ice making apparatus is installed at the cooling chamber door to allow a user to readily take out the ice made by the ice making apparatus through a dispenser, and a body is provided at both sidewalls thereof with ducts to transfer the cooling air generated from the freezing chamber to the ice making apparatus arranged in the cooling chamber door.
However, since such a conventional refrigerator is inevitably subject to pressure loss due to flow resistance while the cooling air is moving along the duct provided at both sidewalls of the body, the amount of cooling air transferred to the ice making apparatus is insufficient, so that the ice making is not efficient.